


What Winter Does to Our Hearts

by thelandofnothing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing
Summary: Gendrya one shots! Open to suggestions or prompts!





	1. Cooking Up a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Arya Stark is not a cook but Gendry doesn't mind.

“Fuck!”

Gendry looked up from his book suddenly. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he could hear her yelling from downstairs.

He threw himself out the covers and flew down the stairs. 

“Arya?” he asked worried as he came into the kitchen, she was frantically fanning the stove.

“Gendry just… Fuck!” the smoke alarm went off again.

She begun to pace but he caught her wrists and looked her in the eyes, “Calm down. What the hell were you doing.”

She snorted but grimaced in pain as he held her hands tighter. She had burnt herself.

“It’s nothing…” she said, looking away as Gendry inspected the red marks on her hands, “Ouch! Don’t touch it stupid!”

“Put your hand under running water.” He threatened her and moved to turn the smoke alarm off and fan the smoke out the window. 

“You’re such a mum.” Arya groaned, turning on the tap.

“Yeah, because you’re such an idiot.” He frowned at her, “Seriously, what in seven hells where you doing?” he yelled at her.

She looked up at him with her brows furrowed. He expected her to yell back, start an argument but she kept quiet. He got scared. He didn’t mean to yell at her, he was just worried. She just didn’t know that something like a small burn made his heart leap in his chest. 

She sighed and looked away, “I was trying to make dinner for us. Had this whole stupid fucking plan as well.” 

“What plan?” he asked, perplexed. 

“You know… Romantic dinner. But what kind of girlfriend am I who can’t even cook a meal without burning the house down.”

“If I wanted a cook I would have asked Hot Pie out.” Gendry smiled at her but he didn’t get one back.

“Shut up idiot.” she focused on her hand under the running water.

He was grinning. Arya Stark tried to make him a romantic dinner. He had never loved this girl more.

“How about we order some takeout but keep it romantic.” He said, moving closer and kissing her neck. 

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon.” She replied, smiling up to him.

“So, it’s a date.” Gendry concluded, “Chinese or pizza?” 

Arya sighed loudly, accepting defeat, “Chinese.”


	2. I Guess We're Both Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells Arya to make Gendry jealous, and Jon tells Gendry to make Arya jealous. What could go wrong? Smash Bros before a house party is the only way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long for me and sorry about the lack of smut. If I'm brave enough, I'll write something juicy but until then! Comment any scenarios that you'd like to see these two cuties and I'll consider it xxx

“HA!” Arya yelled as she smashed the literal shit of Hot Pie’s Mario.

“Hey come on! I just came back to life!” Hot Pie whined and Jon picked up an item to try and get Arya.

“Deal with it!” Arya yelled back.

“Bet you’d like to smash Gendry like that.” Hot Pie grinned.

“Hot Pie that was bad.” Brienne groaned.

Arya just rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, vengeance is coming.” Jon said between his teeth, trying to hit Arya who gracefully jumped over him. 

“You mean your inevitable death?” Arya chuckled evilly and managed a few hits on Jon’s Link.

Brienne snuck in and smashed, not far enough to be knocked out but it was the closest anyone had come near to hitting Arya. 

“Nice Bri.” Jaime said from the corner, holding a glass of red with his metallic hand.

Brienne smiled up at him and then continued to try and maliciously cut down Arya. 

Everyone had come over to see her new apartment. She had even gone to the trouble to get nice bottles of wine for everyone and tidy up her small living space. Hot Pie, Brienne, Jaime, Jon, Sandor and Sansa were already here. She was expecting quite a few more. Meera was bringing Bran, Podrick was running late and Tyrion and Tormund had all the booze. Oh, and she couldn’t forget Gendry. Apparently, he just had something he needed to do beforehand. 

“So, have you guys telepathically decided to gang up on me.” Arya said as she tried to avoid the combined attacks from Jon and Brienne.  
“Well it’s working.” Jon said as he landed another successful hit using his bow and arrow.

“If you lose, you have to ask out Gendry!” Hot Pie yelled.

Everyone started laughing at her as she went beet red. She focused on not getting hit.

“Like he would say yes.” She muttered under her breath but her older sister heard her.

“Are you kidding? He’s such a grumpy bum when you’re not around.” Sansa whispered in her ear teasingly and ducked out the way when Arya tried to swat her arm.

“He is not.”

“He is so.”

“Whatever.”  
The door opened and Meera came in wheeling Bran, “Hi guys! Sorry we’re late.”

“Are you fucking serious!?” Arya yelled as she got knocked out the arena by Jon.

Arya was out.

Brienne and Jon high-fived, “Score!”

“Nice to see you Arya.” Bran sighed, sarcastically.

“Hi Bran, hey Meera.” She said shortly before going back to the two, who were dancing around throwing their fingers up at her, “Since when did I die twice?”

“Remember? When Hot Pie accidentally pushed you off and you legit threaten to strangle him.” Sansa reminded, she had been the least interested in the game.

“Are you serious?” Arya groaned.

“New rule, you have to ask him out in front of all of us!” Hot Pie chimed.

“NO WAY IN SEVEN FUCKING HELLS AM I…”

Tyrion and Tormund came in, complaining about the traffic and the fact that Tormund picked up the wrong beer. Podrick walked in nervously behind them. 

“Hey guys.” She said sweetly before staring back at her siblings and Hot Pie with the darkest death stare. 

“How about some music Arya?” Sansa asked, smiling as Arya felt the need to blow up her apartment. 

She turned on her phone and played some music, and Tormund got the booze out, “Now this is a partaaaaaay!” he yelled, stating the obvious that he was already drunk. 

Smash bros was abandoned as everyone got up to get a drink and sway around. 

“Hey Arya, where is Gendry?” Hot Pie asked worriedly.

“How should I know.” She snapped back.

“Could you call him, I hope nothing happened. He really wanted to come and he should be here by now.” Hot Pie whispered and Arya would have laughed in his face but she could tell he wasn’t lying. 

“Ok fine, I’ll be back.” 

She moved towards the door and Podrick tapped her on the shoulder, “Where you off to?” 

She pointed to her phone, “Just making a call. Want to come?” 

He nodded and smiled, opening the door for her to walk through. 

“Nice party.” He remarked.

“Thank you. And thanks for coming.”

He smiled and she reached for her phone to call Gendry until he stopped her, “Hey Arya. I uh… Just wanted to give you something.”

He dug his hand in his pocket producing a tiny box. He placed it in her hands and she looked at him, perplexed.

“Open it.” He motioned and she did.

Inside was a necklace with a tiny wolf pendant, “Everyone said you’re a wolf so I thought maybe you’d like it.” He said timidly, “Your sister helped me out.”

“I love it.” She breathed, stroking the pendant, “Could you help me put it on?”

Podrick looked delighted and Arya pushed her hair to the side and turned around…

To see Gendry looking right at her, his blue eyes a little saddened.

Podrick clasped it and she stood away, brushing herself, “Hey Gendry, I was just going to look for you.” 

“Oh really?” he responded sarcastically, his gaze shifting to Podrick, “Sorry am I interrupting something?”

Wow, Gendry looked mad. She hadn’t seen him like this before. 

“Uh… No, not at all,” she turned to face Podrick, “Thank you so much, it’s really lovely.”

Gendry brushed past the both of them violently, heading through the door and not looking back.

“Did I do something?” Podrick asked, his voice even quieter.

“No, no. Don’t worry about him.” Arya said, rolling her eyes. 

They both awkwardly walked back in, going their separate ways after Arya thanked him again. 

She went straight to Sansa, not even bothering to deal with Jon’s weird looks.

“My room. Now.” Arya hissed, grabbing her hand and moving through the small throng of people.

Until they were both fully in the bedroom, with the door closed, Arya let out a sigh.

“What’s up?” Sansa asked, sitting on Arya’s made bed.

“Podrick gave me this,” she pointed at her neck, looking away.

“Wow it’s so pretty.” She hesitated, looking at Arya’s expression, “Uh oh what else did he do.”

“Managed to give it to me right in front of Gendry.” Arya huffed and Sansa exploded into laughter, “Stop laughing this is serious!”

That just made Sansa laugh even harder, “I was wondering why he was looking so pissed! He’s jealous!” 

“Ugh I don’t know what to do?” Arya groaned, plunking herself on the floor.

“Milk it. See how jealous you can make him.” Sansa grinned.

“He’s my friend. I can’t do that. Plus, I don’t want a rain cloud pouring all over my party.”

“Just do it, it’ll be entertaining.” Sansa smirked.

“Ugh fine!” Arya agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was twelve o’clock and everyone was pretty drunk. Gendry had been giving Podrick death stares all evening, Jon had passed out on the floor and Tormund was getting roasted by the Hound about liking Brienne. Arya was having fun, dancing with her sister and having drinking competitions with Tyrion as everyone watched the two littlest people in awe, drink to their heart’s content and not get knocked out like Jon had. Everyone was laughing and drinking and having fun. Well everyone except for Gendry who stood the side, with his brows furrowed. 

“Podrick! Come daaaance with me!” he heard Arya yell, holding a can of beer.

Tyrion pushed the nervous boy out and said something about a magic dick, Sandor roared with laughter. 

That was it. Gendry couldn’t take much more. He went and sat on the couch where Jon was huddled drinking orange juice.

“Are you okay?” Gendry asked him and Jon smiled at him, slurping the juice through a straw.

“I am. But you’re not.” Jon stated, “You’ve been staring at my sister the entire time, think I wouldn’t notice that.”

Gendry looked away, annoyed. 

“Look, I think Jeyne popped in not long ago.” Jon slurred.

“What are you implying.” Gendry asked, looking mortified.

Jon nodded his head to behind Gendry where Arya was dancing with her back to Podrick. She was way too close. Gendry’s throat tightened. 

“Ah speak of the devil,” Jon said and Gendry turned around to Jeyne Poole dressed in a very short top with an even shorter skirt, “Gendry here, needs a drink and a dance.” 

Jeyne smiled, “Roger! Come on.” She grabbed Gendry’s wrist and pulled him into the group of people, passing him a can, “Drink.” 

He opened it and poured it down his throat. 

After a few more, his head begun to ring. He didn’t even realise how close Jeyne had been getting to him. She was a pretty girl, but not the kind of pretty he liked. But the thing was, he could hardly see Arya anymore. He ignored the urge and kept dancing, moving his hips in time with the music and all was going well until Jeyne slid up to him and grabbed his face, kissing him violently. 

He broke away as soon as he could, eyes wildly searching for Arya. He saw her walking off, leaving Podrick by himself. Gendry looked at Jeyne angrily, pushing past Podrick as he followed Arya to her room. He caught her just before she closed the door.

“Arya.” He growled, “It’s not what it looked like.”

He heard her laugh, as he pulled the door open easily against her resistance and walked inside, locking it after him.

“Oh, no Gendry, it was exactly what it looked like. Tell me, were Jeyne’s lips soft and did they taste like strawberries like you’ve been dreaming about all night?” she yelled at him.

“They tasted like beer because she was drunk Arya!” he looked down at her from his massive height, “And what about you and your Podrick lad, did you have fun grinding up and down on his magic cock?” he yelled back at her.

She snorted and crossed her arms, “If you care so much, why didn’t you come and ask me to dance! Instead I have to make you jealous for you to even have the courage to talk to me. And then you go kissing my sister’s friend.”

Gendry shook his head, “She was the one who kissed me first, she was the one who dragged me to dance!” he shouted.

But in truth, he wished he had never shouted at her because next moment she was crying and then he had his arms around her. He had made her into a drunken mess.

“You’re so stupid Gendry.” She yelled, trying to push him away. 

“I know.” He assured her, resting his chin on the crown of her head, “But you’re a big idiot as well, remember. Of course, I was jealous. Did you see the way he was looking at you. Made me fucking sick.”

“I didn’t grind on Podrick’s dick.” 

“And I didn’t kiss Jeyne, she kissed me.”

“Jeyne was grinding on your dick.” She said quietly, as she stopped resisting.

“Well I didn’t notice because I was too busy looking at you.” Gendry said abruptly.

“Did you want me to grind on yours?” 

“All I wanted was the attention.” 

She looked up and stared into his eyes. He couldn’t look away, she was there in his arms, staring deep into his soul. And then he kissed her. Because he knew it was his place to do so. He had been admiring her from afar for too long but now that she was this close, it was hard to pull away.

She had returned the kiss a bit more passionately, most likely fuelled by the alcohol but when she started to unbutton her flannel shirt, he stopped her.

“Your drunk Arya, we’re not doing this.” He said sweetly, kissing her forehead. 

She looked at him, disappointed, “Fine then you’re taking me to breakfast tomorrow.” She puffed and dragged him to her bed, “And at least stay with me tonight, I’ll be lonely.” She whined.

It was satisfying sight to say the least. 

“Okay.” He agreed, shaking his shoes off and climbing in after her under the covers. 

They could hear everyone leaving, the music had been turned off and not as many people were talking. 

“Can we take our tops off so it looks like we did it?” Arya asked drunkenly.

Gendry chuckled, “Do you want your brother to pass out again?”

“It’d be worth it.” She said, cuddling up to him.

“How about, I take mine off and you leave yours on?” he asked her, kissing her hair.

She didn’t respond, so he slid shirt off and adjusted himself so Arya was firmly against his side.

“You’re so warm and muscly.” She said against his skin, “That’s so good… Now I can tell everyone I have a buff boyfriend.” 

He glowed with happiness. 

He didn’t like this girl. He loved her.


	3. I'm Always Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry doesn't like to carry out orders. But when those orders are from Arya Stark, he makes an exception.

_Ice cream, now._

The text glared up at him. It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Normally Gendry wouldn’t let himself be ordered around but the sender was someone different, someone whom he let order him around. And there was no doubt he enjoyed it seemingly enough.

_Anything else ma’am?_

He loved to tease her. Not until she started crying though, that made him anxious. He didn’t know what mood she’d been in when he returned from work. Whether she’d be stuffing her face with chocolates or lying on the floor, groaning about the pains…

_Call me ma’am again and you’re sleeping on the couch._

His grin dropped. She wasn’t in a good mood.

_I love you too_

It was worth saying it because it was true. She was his wife as he was her husband, there was nothing else to it. There was no one else in the world who could fill her place. And now their couple would make room for a third love.

_Chocolate or vanilla_

He added, realising she didn’t respond to his cheesy text. He walked in the supermarket.

_You know me_

He smiled at that because he did. He went to freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and walked to the pay station, handing the money over and walking out to his car. When he had arrived home, Arya was sitting on the couch watching Netflix. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and small cotton shorts, her hair tied in a messy bun.

“Hey love, you look gorgeous.” He remarked and set the groceries on the kitchen table.

She rolled her eyes and continued watching the show. Gendry chuckled and brought out two spoons for the ice cream. She’d probably be better with some sugar. He went to sit next to her, kissing her hair and then her belly. He started doing that ever since she had walked out the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand, her face flushed. It was a complete accident but they both had been over the moon with joy. And plus, they were married, so it was kind of expected anyway.

“How was your day?” he asked, opening the ice cream tub and giving her a spoon.

“It was boring,” she took a giant spoonful and put it in her mouth, shuddering at the sugary sweetness of her all-day craving, “I don’t like it when you go to work.”

That’s all it took, one spoonful of ice cream and now she had her body pressed up against his, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

“I don’t either. I’m sorry.” He sighed.

This was the life he had always dreamed about, the one where he got to eat ice cream with his wife.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked worriedly, stroking her swollen belly tenderly.

She gave him a funny look and dug her spoon back into the tub, “Of course I’m feeling okay stupid.” Giving him a sweet smile.

She lifted the spoon to his lips and he opened his mouth.

“It doesn’t hurt?” he asked.

“Sometimes.” She replied, sitting back down into the fold of his arms.

He stared at her in awe. The woman he loved. The only woman he loved, was his wife, was carrying their child and was in his arms. She was amazingly strong ever since he met her and she would just have to deal with the fact she was stuck with him forever.

“I love you Arya Stark.” He said, kissing her on the mouth.

He felt her smile against his mouth, her lips tasting like ice cream and his heart beating hurriedly in his chest. Till this very day, whenever he kissed her, she made it feel like the first time.

“You say that a lot,” she teased, her nose scrunching up delightfully, “But I love you too, Gendry Waters.” He leant back and sighed.

Nothing else in the world was more important to him.


	4. A Bastard Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a bastard smith but he's lucky because he's her bastard smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very fluffy post canon season 8 fic, thought i could do a few of these? Why do these guys seem so good at pillow talking. If I don't get a proper reunion between these two next season :(((
> 
> Nice to have a break from AU even though we're only 4 chapters in haha. Comment any suggestions and reviews make my life so much nicer :)

“Good morning milady.” He sounds, kissing her forehead. 

She groans, she had too much to drink last night and the warmth radiating from Gendry’s side made her want to sink into her furs more. 

“I better go milady, what if your King of a brother was to walk in.” he said, shifting.

She latched onto his wrist, warning him with her eyes, “Don’t you dare leave me.” She hissed.

“I was joking.” He said, shifting so his back was against the backboard of Arya’s bed so she was resting on his shoulder, his arm protectively sitting on her waist.  
‘No one will be up till noon.” Arya mumbled, pressing her face on Gendry’s bare chest.

The Night King had been defeated, the army of dead no longer stoked fear in the hearts of men. But things had gone back to the politics of kings and queens, lords and ladies. Jon and Daenerys were to secure their alliance to the Iron Throne through marriage. Even Sansa wished to be of service and offer her hand to man of a kinder heart. After the Long Night had ended, something had shifted in Bran who claimed he still envisioned things but felt as though Brandon Stark now coursed through his veins. He was to be married to Meera Reid in the spring. Arya however, was somehow still expected to marry a high lord. She wasn’t a lady, she was a warrior. And she did what she wanted. 

Gendry sighed and kissed her hair, “You know if someone walks in here, they’ll find Lady Stark naked in bed with a bastard smith.”

“My bastard smith you mean,” she smiled, “Lie back down you giant.”

He did as he was told, chuckling to himself, “Not my fault you’re so tiny.”

She pinched him and he faked being hurt to steal a kiss upon her nose. He lay down, facing her and studying every inch of her hardened face. Large grey eyes bore into his soul. She lifted a hand to stroke his stubble with her knuckles, he smiled at her gently. He wanted this every morning, not just the days he could sneak into her room undetected.

“I hate your hair.” She remarked and he genuinely laughed out loud.

“Well you’re here now to make any judgements for the future.” He replied, brushing a stray strand of her hair away from her face, “Gods, you’re beautiful.”  
The future. 

What did that mean exactly? Jon, Dany and Sansa had all suggested that Arya be of help politically and help stabilise the new Targaryen rule on the crown. Arya had scoffed and thought of Gendry, moaning between her legs. 

“Well my family believes that marrying me off to a high lord is my future.” She stated and watched Gendry roll onto his back, averting his eyes.  
He hated having these kinds of conversations. Arya Stark was his and no one else’s. He’d carve the head in of any other man who dared approach her. 

“Gendry?” she crooned, sliding closer to her.

“What is it Arya?” he asked tensely.

She rolled her eyes at his immaturity. 

“You haven’t considered one possibility you big bullhead.” She teased, pinching his nose. 

He brushed her off, sulking. He’d just got her back, and he was not going to see her married to some lord who didn't know an inch of her wild wolf soul.

“You do realise you’re a royal bastard.” She said.

“So, what Arya? I’m still a fucking bastard!” he yelled, moving away from her.

She clutched the covers across her naked chest. He gulped, he didn’t like to be angry at her.

“Jon and Daenerys are in Winterfell. The King and Queen of bloody Westeros.” she sighed, sitting up, rubbing her temples, “Did you ever consider asking to be legitimised?” 

He went still. Looking at her through his eyes.

Legitimised? That would make him Lord Gendry Baratheon. That made him a high lord and that made him a suitor to Lady Arya Stark. He would inherit Storm’s End. Watch over the East for the King and Queen he admired so much. Wake up with the love of his life every single morning. See their children with blue and grey eyes running around with swords and hammers in their hands. He could see it all. It’s all he ever wanted. 

“And if I did…” he stared at her as she returned her gaze, “If I was legitimised… Would you be my lady wife?”

She stared at him, not breaking a single emotion. Gendry Baratheon would always be her Gendry, nothing else. A smith, a soldier, a bastard, a lover. All with his shining blue eyes and broad shoulders with his terribly cropped hair and radiant smile. The way he made her crash from the highest point only for her to want him to do it again and again. He didn’t fear her like so many did. 

“Of course, stupid.”


	5. Shattered Glass is my Late Night Console

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya go on a date arranged by Sansa. With a bit too much alcohol in their systems, they both console one another on the floor of Gendry's living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one day I will write smut, one day. I was thinking of doing a new gendry x arya fic but a post season 8 one. Let me know if you'd like that! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE OVERWHELMING SUPPORT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH XXXXXX

“Nice to meet you.” He said, brilliant blue eyes staring back into her colder, greys ones.

“You too.” She replied, the air frozen in between them.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down, straightening herself, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Gods, she had never felt this flustered. And it was all thanks to her older sister, Sansa who thought Arya needed to go out after her horrid breakup. Sansa had arranged the entire thing, the restaurant, the actual date, the timing, what she would wear, what would play out. Sansa had chosen the very prestigious Crossroads, once a casual pub and inn but now the most highly regarded five-star restaurant in all of Westeros. Arya felt like she was performing on a set stage. But when she saw his eyes, the ones that were blue as the sea, all facades seem to drop. It was the first time she had smiled in months. Not even Jon could muster one from her. 

His name was Gendry Waters, a boy, no a man from Flea Bottom. He worked as a mechanic in some garage and Sansa had met him when she came to fix her car. When Sansa came back that day, she told Arya of this dreamy, dark haired guy that had fixed her car with ease. When Arya had asked when they were going on a date, she had revealed the very opposite.

“You two are going on a date.” She announced.

“I’m what?” Arya jumped, “But I thought you were swooning over him?”

Sansa chuckled, graciously covering her mouth with her hand like the delicate princess she was, “Not my type. He was too rough and grumpy. Thought that was up to your standards. And plus, you’ve been moping around ever since…”

“Oh, shut it would you.” Arya snapped.

The mention of her breakup didn’t make things any better.

 

“So, Arya huh?” he said, swirling his glass of wine, “Pretty name.”

Was she blushing? She hoped to the Gods she wasn’t blushing. What if she was blushing?

“Gendry…” she hesitated and he let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry! It’s not a very special name.” he replied. 

She took a sip of wine just in case she was blushing again, if the heat she felt in her cheeks was anything to add. 

“So, Arya, what do you do?” he asked, leaning forward.

“I’m studying at King’s Landing University,” she said, quietly.

“Wow,” he exclaimed, “So am I!” 

“That’s…” she started.

“Amazing,” he finished for her, “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around.”

He went on to tell her about his work in Mott’s garage while he was doing, well trying to do Engineering at King’s. He told her the stories of when they all threw mud at the Joffrey Lannister, the Mayor of King’s Landing’s son and they nearly all got arrested. She listened amply, talking when she could or whenever he asked her a question. She was alright with that though; the sound of his husky voice was soothing. She wouldn’t mind hearing that voice on a daily basis. He was funny and when he told her something that had happened, his eyes would light up and his mouth would stretch into a gorgeous smile, pearly whites reflecting of the lights in the room. 

Once they had finished, one too many bottles of wine. They left, the bill was anonymously already paid for. Damn Sansa. She walked a little too close to him and stumbled so he had to hold her waist so she wouldn’t fall. They called a cab and went back to his apartment, drinking even more wine and telling each other things that wouldn’t dare telling a soul in the broad daylight while sitting on the floor of his living room.

Arya then felt herself talking about her ex, Ramsey Bolton.

“Oh Gods, he was really nice to me the first time we met. So, sweet, actually quite angelic,” she recalled, her legs sprawled, “We dated for a year until I heard all these other things, I didn’t really believe them at first.”

“What kinds of things?” he asked, his tone suddenly became much colder, his gaze as well.

“That he was a player, he slept around with other girls. He didn’t actually give a shit about me, he was eagerly just waiting for me to sleep with him. I didn’t want to, I wasn’t ready…” 

She started crying and it took him by surprise. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, hardened by the work in the garage. He pulled the glass of wine away from, she had too much to drink. 

“Hey.” He coaxed, stroking her hair.

She straightened herself up and looked up at him, with those large grey eyes.

“What I’m about to tell you… Please never tell anyone, even my sister,” she asked, and he gave her a pained look, “Please.” She pleaded.

“Alright.”

She exhaled, looking away.

“One night, he came back to my apartment. I found out he was sleeping with another girl and I just wanted to end it the relationship. I was sick of being some object he wanted to fuck…” she slowed and he begged with his eyes for her to continue.

“Well I told him and I think he was drunk but next minute, he was hitting me, slapping me, tearing off my clothes. I was telling him, I was screaming. He tied me to my bed and he was about to…”

“Then my brother came in, beat him to a pulp. Took me straight to the hospital, then the police station to file a restraining order, get him arrested. He got bailed out of prison by his father but now they’re living much further away.” She finished, panting.

The glass in Gendry’s hand shattered. He didn’t even realise he was holding it that tight. But the glass sprayed all over him and he stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Gendry? Are you alright?” she asked worriedly, helping clear the larger shards of glass that had covered him, “Thank the Gods, you just got scratched.”

He didn’t move, it was like his entire body was paralysed. What man would ever do that to this girl. She was so beautiful.

“Gendry? Where’s your dustpan? First aid box?” she asked him.

“Kitchen, on top of the fridge.” He replied, his eyes set dead straight.

She returned, brushing the glass off him, ushering him to stand up and sit on a chair. She worked quickly, moving from the carpet to the bin.

“We might need to vacuum here.” She stated.

All he could muster in reply was a half-hearted nod.

“Okay, let me look at your hand.” She said, taking his fingers in her own. 

He looked up at her, puzzled.

“How could someone do that to you?” 

She looked down and focus on dabbing the blood away from the cut on his hand.

“It happened ages ago Gendry, don’t worry. I probably shouldn’t have told you.” She said.

She wrapped a bandage around his hand, letting her fingers ghost on his. 

“He didn’t actually…” he started.

“Oh, no. Not at all. I’m so glad for my brother. But now I don’t think I could ever have, you know...”

“I understand.” He nodded, looking at her eyes.

And then she cupped his cheek and kissed him, ever so sweetly. Her soft lips skimming his. He turned his head and returned it, gently for his standards but hard enough to make her wrap her hands around his neck and his around her waist. 

“I think we should have another date, what do you say?” he grinned against her mouth.

“For sure.” She replied.


	6. A Small Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has something to tell Gendry, but only as a whisper because their daughter is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I can't really think of prompts anymore! If you guys have any, please comment! Anyway, I love writing these because they're so fluffy and lovely. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support!

He was sitting on the couch by the time she got back, wheeling her suitcase through the door and huffing loudly. He had their daughter in his arms, rocking her gently, putting a finger to his lips.

“I finally got this one to sleep.” He announced, grinning like a champion.

He moved closer, leaning down to passionately kiss her while still holding the child in his arms without making too much movement.

“Put her in the cot, we need to talk about something.” Arya had said, breaking away and cupping his face, stroking his beard with affection.

He smiled down at her from his great height, a smile only reserved for her and their baby. She remembered one of their first dates at a bar and a man had asked for her number. Gendry had punched the lights out of that poor guy and broken two of his teeth.

_Such a bull-headed idiot._

He moved away to put their child in the cot, she was old enough to sleep in a separate room but every night Arya had felt uneasy. When he came back, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his back. He put her on the dining table and started feverishly kissing her neck.

“Mmm… Gendry… Stop…” she groaned and her husband could only smirk even more.

But suddenly, she pinched his cheek, _hard_ and he felt himself stop.

“Listen you big bullhead,” She teased and he gave her a sullen look, “It’s important.”

He cocked his head and looked at her, confused.

“Did you cheat on me while I was away,” He asked and she moved to slap him but he caught her hand in time, “I’m joking love.”

She rolled her eyes and sat cross-legged on the table, her arms folded like a stubborn child. He still managed to assault her neck with kisses and nip her earlobe.

“I’m not going to stop pestering you until you tell me.” He breathed on her neck and she shuddered.

“Well… I took a test while I was away and…” she looked up at him and smiled, “I’m pregnant again.”

He took a moment to process everything and bent down to hold her face in his hands.

“We’re going to need a bigger house then.” He smirked.

“My parents said they’d help us out with that.” She whispered, watching him as he stroked her belly with his thumb.

“I hope to the Gods this one is a girl,” He muttered and she laughed, “Then I can spoil her and shoot all the boys that even dare to go near her.”

“Sounds like a lovely life,” Arya murmured with sarcasm, rolling her eyes, “Your fists are just fine, you’ve already managed to demonstrate them for me.”

He looked up at her with a mischievous smirk on his face, “And I would do it again love.” he smiled and kissed her.

She caught herself yawning, the flight had been a long one from Winterfell and her husband could see that.

“Sleepy time.” he said, picking her up again and walking to their room.

“What about Lyanna?” Arya muttered worriedly but Gendry shushed her.

“If she starts yelling the house down, I’ll get her.” He assured her and lay her down in their bed.

“Come here you giant.” She motioned and he gratefully got into bed beside her.

“I love you Arya.” He said, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too Gendry.” She said back, leaning her head on his chest.


	7. Yes, I did just ask you out on a plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry meets a very interesting character on the plane and now he has plans for the rest of his business holiday.

From the prompt on tumblr, “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you’re hot.”

 

The flight from King’s Landing to Winterfell was long, his boss had warned him about that but what he didn’t warn him about was the fact that even in the bloody airplane is was unbelievably freezing. He looked down at his boarding pass and sighed. _At least it’s a window seat,_ he thought. But still, he was only wearing a light blazer on top of a t-shirt. He climbed into the seat, thanking the Gods that Mr Mott had put him in business class rather than economy to share with some snoring old asshole that played scrabble and started drama with the hostesses. Unfortunately, business class had two twin seats beside each other and they were abnormally close, meaning that due to the full flight, he’d be siting extra close to a fat, cocky business man who rattled on about cheating on his wife or something…

A short, dark-haired girl bustled through the line of people with a sour frown on her face.

“Hey you got a problem?” a middle aged man who was about 90% tattoo called to her as she brushed past.

“Well I guess I do now.” She snapped back, turning to face him.

Luckily, he didn’t initiate anything, instead he just returned to the line to violently throw his bag in the overhead locker behind the curtain separating the economy from the business. The girl however, plunked her bag down on the floor next to Gendry and sulkily sat down in her seat. She was absolutely gorgeous; her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing a Winterfell Direwolves t-shirt tucked into high-waisted jeans that complemented her small waist. She must have caught him checking her out because soon a large scowl took over her face.

“What are you looking at?” she hissed, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Guess I’m lookin’ at you, sweetheart.” He replied sarcastically.

“Do I look like a fucking painting that you can stare at, stupid?” she countered and he had to supress a chuckle.

“You’d be a very nice painting if you were, and stupid?” he cocked his eyebrow.

“Yes, stupid. Heads up, that’s you.” She started to fumble for something in her bag.

“How creative.” He sighed with a big fat smirk on his face.

“As creative as your pickup lines?” she gave him a _very_ fake smile.

“Hey, I’m not the one who tried to pick a fight with a guy that could probably break my arm like a twig.” He said, gesturing to the angry man behind them.

“I would have taken him on. Easily!” she scoffed which earned a laugh.

“Sorry hun, but I think if everyone was betting, we’d all be very rich when he’d throw you from here to Dorne.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “It’s Arya to you, stupid. I’m not your fucking sweetheart.”

“Well, it’s Gendry but that isn’t going to change the fact that I’m, what was it again? I don’t think you called me it enough.” he smirked and she looked murderous.

“Has anyone told you, that you’re a complete…”

_Targaryen Dynasty Airlines flight to Winterfell will now be commencing. Please fasten your seatbelts and stow your tray tables in preparation for take-off._

“Asshole.” She finished and he couldn’t help but smirk.

“You’d be the first to grace me with the title m’lady.”

“What are you? A fucking knight?” she asked in disgust.

“And _you_ must be a sailor because that mouth of yours…”

“Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” She groaned, putting earphones in.

He grinned.

This was just too much fun.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They had been in the air for about two hours when he felt pressure on his left side. He opened his eyes to find the dark-haired girl, fast asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. _She must have moved or something._ But he wasn’t entirely complaining. The girl was so pretty that he didn’t mind, not to mention the banter was absolutely hilarious. She had tried to take on a man who was probably double her height and triple her weight and there was no fear. He could only imagine what would have actually happened if he started a fight…

She shifted and moved closer to him, all the scowls and swearing had vanished in her sleeping form. If he could say, she looked like an angel while she slept, her cheeks were rosy pink and he realised she was shivering.

“Hey excuse me?” he called to the air hostess, walking down the aisle.

“How can I help you sir?” she asked.

“Could I possibly grab a blanket?” he said awkwardly, motioning to the sleeping girl who was literally lying on him.

“Of course. Do you just need one for your girlfriend or…”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He quickly said.

“Oh, my apologies, is it just for your wife?” she said, obliviously.

Gendry sighed and gave up, “Yeah, just one thanks.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back.”

He looked down at her again and smiled. She had a hand curled up on his t-shirt. _Arya._ What a pretty name…

“Here you go sir. Man, I wish my husband was that caring.” She huffed.

“Say what now?” Arya mumbled and Gendry gulped.

“She isn’t my wife either.” He quickly said to the hostess.

“Oh sure, and I’m not doing this stupid job to feed my kids. Give me a break.” She said and walked off.

“What was that about?” Arya asked, pulling herself away from him and rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, did m’lady sleep well?” he teased, “Was my shoulder as comfortable your featherbed?”

She yawned, not paying attention to his mockery.

“Can I cut your shoulder off and use it for travelling? That was the best sleep I’ve had in months.” She said, looking up at him.

And he realised that her eyes were the colour of storms. Deep, dark grey swirled around her pupil.

“Don’t think I can do that. But I can get your phone number and ask you how long you’re going to stay in Winterfell so you can see it again.”

She laughed but didn’t refuse when he held out his phone for her to put her contact in.

“2 weeks.” She replied and he smiled.

“That’s good, because I know a very fine establishment that serves _the_ best coffee in all the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Let me guess, it’s Hot Pie’s.”

“How the fuck…”

“I used to live in Winterfell, it’s my home.” She replied, looking smug.

“Okay, well I was going to ask you to join me next Friday but fuck it, we’re doing it tomorrow. I don’t care if you’ve got plans or not.” He stated, leaning back.

“Wow, you really are stupid.” She said with an actual genuine smile.


	8. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds a way to make her holiday season a little more festive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I'm back after a billion years and fashionably late with this belated christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it and enjoy your holiday break (if you're still going like me) it's going to be 41 degrees celsius tomorrow and I would do anything for cold weather right now because I'm currently sitting 30 cm away from the fan trying not to die.

Arya was pissed she wasn’t going North for Christmas. All flights were cancelled right up to Twins and none of the siblings except for little Rickon could make it for they were all down South for winter break. At least it wasn’t too bad, she had brothers and ‘lovely’ Sansa to get completely smashed with so the Christmas season was going to be anything but lonely.

“Sansa! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Arya yelled from the living room of their three-bedroom apartment.

Of course Sansa was late; she spent a good 2 hours in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup and another hour running through the house crying because she ‘couldn’t find anything to wear.

“Shut up Arya! Not everyone takes two seconds to get ready.” She yelled back, opening the door and hopping through on one leg.

Sansa (even in her current dishevelled manner of one high heel on), looked radiant with her dark green mini skirt and black leather jacket. Her straight red hair shone brilliantly and her makeup made her seem much older than twenty. Arya however had settled for her normal skinny black jeans and a white blouse with black high heeled boots courtesy of Sansa. Her shoulder length hair was curled loosely and she adorned simple eyeliner and dark lipstick.

“Seriously, it’s Christmas! Could you at least wear something festive?” Sansa whined, fixing her gold hoops in her ears.

Arya grabbed her green oversized pullover which screamed casual and yanked in her sister’s face.

“Jesus Arya, is that Jon’s from like… Five years ago?” Sansa groaned, grabbing her keys.

“Can we just go? I don’t even know why you’re bringing me to this stupid Christmas Eve party.” Arya yelled back, standing up to follow her out the door.

“Hey, nobody is being alone on Christmas Eve on my watch. Even if you have to hook up with a random guy.”

Arya scrunched up her nose in disgust but Sansa just laughed and glinted her engagement ring in Arya’s face, sticking her tongue out.

One friend of Jon’s was throwing a big party at the local pub, the Kneeling Man which was the destination for indie fanatics and craft beer drinkers. Each Friday, a bunch of local indie bands would showcase their talents while man bun wearing (that included Jon) men sat around and tried to pick up chicks. Arya hated it, especially because it was Christmas. She’d rather sit in her room all night listening to Last Christmas on repeat while drinking an excessive amount of vodka. That sounded much nicer than having to bring her pocket knife in her boot and try not to murder any guy that was drunk enough to hit on her.

 _At least it’s Jon and his friends,_ she thought. Jon had cool friends but she hadn’t met many of them. She knew about Sam, Pyp, Grenn and this other guy whose name started with G; Gary? Greg? She didn’t know and she didn’t really care but they decided to walk knowing that their big protective brother would _insist_ on driving them home on _such_ a late night. The air was crisp and chilling, nothing like the North during Christmas where a stroll this late at night could possibly result in frostbite in all extremities. All the while, Sansa chattered like a bubbling child about how ‘cool’ a Christmas party would be in King’s Landing.

“We’re here!” Sansa announced like the huge sign above the bar somehow missed Arya’s vision.

“Yippee.” Arya groaned sarcastically and pushed through the throng of people loitering around the entrance, smoking and making out.

They entered and immediately the raw stench of male BO and shitty beer enflamed Arya’s nostrils to the point she nearly choked. Not so surprisingly, the local indie music was swapped out for shitty jingle bell EDM with the bass so loud the floor rattled underneath them. Sansa however was looking as radiant as ever, beaming her million-dollar smile at everyone that passed by.

“I’m meant to meet Margaery at the bar, you want to come and get a drink?” Sansa shouted near her ear.

“Until I find Jon.” She yelled back.

They went to the bar where a very pretty Margaery Tyrell was seated, sipping a rum and coke in an equally short mini skirt to Sansa’s.

“Hey love!” Sansa chimed and gave the Rose a huge kiss on the cheek.

“Sweetie! You’re here! And Arya too!” she replied excitedly, obviously already drunk, “You look like you need a drink darling.”

Gods, she needed a drink.

“Cheap beer would be fine.” Arya said back, looking around for any members of her family.

Sure enough, Robb and Theon were passionately making out in the dim lit corner of the bar while Jon and his girlfriend were drunkenly cheering them on.

“Hey, I found him. I’ll be back.” She said to Sansa, grabbing the beer bottle that Margaery handed to her.

“Jon!” she yelled and her raven-haired brother turned around with a huge smile his face.

“Little sis! Thought Sansa wouldn’t be able to drag you out of bed.” He smirked and mussed her hair.

“I seriously hate you sometimes.”

“This is Ygritte,” he said, motioning to the red head beside him, “My girlfriend. Ygritte this is my annoying, murderous and short baby sister.”

“If you ever want to go halves killing him, give me a call.” She winked and Arya smiled.

 _Jon found someone nice,_ she thought.

“Hey Gendry!” Jon yelled at someone behind her.

She turned and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The man had dark, cropped hair and _very_ broad shoulders. The tight black shirt and dark blue jeans he was wearing made her eyes go wide.

“Arya this is my roommate, Gendry,” Jon said excitedly, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulders, “Gendry this is my baby sister, Arya.”

“Arya,” Gendry said like he was testing her name out on his tongue, “Nice to meet you. Jon won’t shut up about you so it’s good to put a name to a face. Nice to meet you”

He held out a hand and she shook it hesitantly, “Nice to meet you too.”

“So, where’s Jeyne?” Jon asked and the blue-eyed man scrunched his face up in distaste.

“Didn’t work out, m’fraid.” He returned casually.

“Oh… What happened?” Jon asked, concerned.

“Caught her with another guy today, just before I got here to be honest,” he sighed uncomfortably like he didn’t really want to talk about it, “We just broke it off, it’s for the best.”

Arya looked away awkwardly. He looked tired but not surprised. She didn’t see any hurt in those ocean eyes.

“Aw that sucks mate, come and have a drink with us.” Jon offered and he happily obliged, heading to the bar and coming back shortly with a beer in hand.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Jon whispered in her ear and she jolted at his proximity.

“What?!” she hissed back, “I’m sure he needs some space, you know _breaking up_ with his girlfriend and all.”

“It wasn’t a good relationship, I don’t think he ever really loved her. That’s why she… You know.”

“That doesn’t give someone an excuse to cheat.” Arya whispered back, looking at Gendry who was talking to Ygritte.

“He’s a nice lad Arya and he’s been through a lot. Just a small conversation and get as plastered as you want. That’s all he needs; someone who’ll take the time to sit down and talk to him.”

“Of course.” Arya smiled at her brother.

For such a naïve and dense person he usually was, he was awfully considerate.

“You’re a good person Jon.” She commented and he smiled at it.

“You are too when you try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“So Gendry, where do you work?”

He jumped at her voice which made her smile. Sansa was terrified of her ability of sneaking around like a ninja. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

“Mott’s garage, ever heard of it?” he replied sceptically.

“Yeah, my sister went there to get her car fixed.”

“Sansa right?” he clarified, his face lighting up a bit.

Arya felt giddy. Her sister was a full-blown lesbian and she still extracted that exact same reaction from every single guy she came into contact with.

“Yeah, the really gay red-head over there,” she jutted a thumb behind her, rolling her eyes, “ _Engaged_.”

“Not my type, no offense.” He chuckled and downed his beer.

“You don’t like red heads or you don’t like Sansa?” she asked defensively, the beer in her system was making her a tad bit brave.

“Feisty, aren’t you?” he grinned and she had to physically restrain herself from punching him full on in the face.

“ _No offense,”_ she mocked, rolling her eyes again, “But how old are you? 50?”

“25. What are you, 12?”

Gods he was infuriating.

“I’m 20, asshole,” she put her hands on her hips and looked up him in six-foot glory, “Just because you’re older and much taller doesn’t mean you can act like you’re a fucking God. Does putting me down make you feel superior or some shit?”

The colour drained from his face as well as the ever-lasting smirk that played on his lips.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that…”

“Yeah, well forget it. You’ve had a rough night, so just buy me a drink or something.”

He winked, “As m’lady commands.”

She slapped his arm but he just laughed and moved to the bar.

Arya found herself (despite his asshole move calling her 12) blushing at the sight of his broad shoulders and messy ‘I just got out of bed but I still look amazing’ hair. Gods, the man was literally sex on legs.

“Didn’t know what you liked so I got you a tequila.” He said, giving her a gorgeous smile.

Ha, smirking and winking wasn’t going to win the mighty Arya Stark over. She wasn’t nearly drunk enough and two could play at that game.

“Trying to get me drunk quick, are you?”

“You don’t seem to be complaining.” He leaned in.

“So… You and Jon? How haven’t I heard about this?” she motioned, pulling away from his close proximity.

“It was fairly impulsive, we only fully moved in last week.” He said, looking around to find Jon who was dancing with Ygritte, “But he wanted to be closer to school and you guys, which is beneficial for me because it’s fucking close to the garage.”

“I’m still pissed he didn’t tell me.”

“It’s a shitty apartment, it ain’t much.”

“To be honest, I’d rather something shitty compared to what Sansa made my parents get her.”

“Some studio apartment, right? I went there the other day to drop her car off.”

“I hate it.” Arya groaned, “Makes me feel like a stupid stuck up rich kid.”

“Aren’t you?” he grinned.

“Aren’t you a complete dickhead?” she offered and his shit-eating smirk died.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that… I mean I live with Jon, I think I could write your autobiography because he does not shut up about you.”

“So?”

“I know that you’re not a stuck up rich kid.” He looked down at her with a serious look on his face.

“Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it,” he tilted his drink to her in a mock gesture, “ _No offence_ m’lady, but are you seeing someone at the moment?”

Arya blushed furiously and averted her gaze. How would she tell someone who is literally the epitome of a wet dream that she’d never properly hooked up with someone let alone dated another human being.

“Nah, I don’t date.”

“With a brother like Jon, I wouldn’t either,” He chuckled and sipped his beer, “I was wondering if, you know? You want to get out of here or something?”

“And do what exactly?”

“I don’t know, what do people do on Christmas Eve?” he grinned.

“They’re usually with their families to be honest, but fuck that,” she could feel herself beginning to grin as well, “Well, my stuck up rich kid apartment is going to be empty tonight so…”

“Get drunk and watch Love Actually?” he proposed and she laughed.

“Okay, okay! Maybe you’re a little bit like a god. A domestic one at least.”

When Jon was tiny bit more drunk, the two slipped out the bar and headed back to Arya’s apartment. Grabbing a bowl of chips and two beers from the fridge, they both popped on the couch and watched Love Actually. Arya laughed more at the fact that Gendry missed his mouth and poured beer all over his top but her laughter subsided when he pressed his lips to hers and they started to feverishly make out.

“Off.” She demanded, clawing at the beer soaked top covering his chest.

“As m’lady…”

She shut him up by pressing her lips to his again and dragging her hands through his hair.

“Gods, Jon is going to kill me.” He muttered, chuckling lightly.

He took his top off and Arya just about choked on her own saliva.

“Well… Jon is such a fucking lightweight he probably won’t remember that he introduced us.” She spat and worked on the buttons on her blouse.

“You’re telling me?”

He helped her, his swift fingers moving quickly but gently until the sheer fabric was pulled away from her shoulders.

“You’re wearing…” he murmured looking at her bra with a cocked eyebrow.

“My annual Santa bra and panties, yes thank you very much. If you haven’t realised it’s Christmas tomorrow and I wasn’t planning on getting laid.”

She covered her bra which had a Santa pattern all over the lacy exterior. Sansa had begged Arya to get sexy lingerie and this was the most Arya could handle.

“Oh thank the Gods.” He sighed and pulled off his jeans to reveal matching Santa boxers.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she blew out a shaky breath, “Are you sure you’re human?”

“Pretty sure.”

“This was the best $20 I’ve ever spent.” She said, sliding out of her own jeans and standing up to mock parade around the living room.

She strutted around, humming Jingle Bell Rock and he threw his head back in laughter.

“This is probably going to be the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had.” He sat up and pulled her close.

“I’m in the same boat.” She whispered back and he kissed her.

“I can make it your best holiday season if you get Jon drunk till New Year’s Day.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 


	9. Valentine's Day is for Cunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course, here is a valentine's day fic because i h8 valentine's day but i love these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent my day at school and then I bought my mum flowers and then I sat outside in the backyard with a bottle of white and berries doing my history hw. #dontneednomanorgirl

“You doing anything for Valentine’s day?”

“Why the fuck would I do anything for Valentine’s day?”

“I don’t know maybe because a lot of people celebrate it.”

“A lot of cunts you mean.”

Arya rolled her eyes. She wasn’t surprised. Just disappointed that Sandor hadn’t changed like she had over the years. Don’t get her wrong, Arya still despised the whole commercial aspect of the romantic holiday but being in a relationship for three years does things.

“I suspect you’re going to be busy.” The Hound grumbled.

Arya and Sandor had met at the gym for their first day of work as personal trainers and were soon nicknamed the Hound and the Wolf for their brutal workout sessions. Next they became dog-walking buddies, both with their amazingly big dogs and then they tried judo, weapon defence classes, archery, fencing…

Sandor was partially in fault of getting Gendry with her as well even if it was just drunkeningly yelling out, “Platonic friendships get you nowhere!” in the middle of the club in front of all her friends and family. He had kissed her then and three years later they were sharing an apartment in the middle of King’s Landing still going strong as in sex, 7 times a week. Sandor called him a whinger, _constantly_ and Gendry mocked him for having a crush on Sansa Stark even though she was straight as a windy road. But both men had a profound respect for each other. Probably because they would both die for Arya. Those two together at a club were a nightmare. That poor guy who decided to ask for her number was probably still in hospital.

“Gendry hasn’t texted me.” Arya huffed.

It was true, it was meant to be that one holiday for couples and he hadn’t said anything. Now, she normally wouldn’t give two shits but nearing 4 years of a serious relationship and maybe just a text or a call would be nice.

“Knowing that cunt, he’ll probably cook you a nice dinner when you get home and you’ll fuck under the moon or some shit.” Sandor grumbled.

Sandor grumbled a lot. He did it more than he talked.

“Yeah but at least last year he called. He was gone before I woke up this morning.” Arya whined.

“He’s probably busy with work or something. Stop whinging like a teenage girl.”

Gendry was a mechanic engineer and was the head of some drill company. Arya hated how long his hours where and how he was always on call. The only good thing was that he looked sexy as fuck in work attire. Who knew pressed pants made a guy’s ass look so nice.

“I don’t know…”

“Have you texted him?”

“Yeah, he forgot his lunch today and I said I could drop it but he just told me not to. I don’t know what’s up with him today. Maybe he’s pressured by all the couples.”

The Hound scoffed, “I fucking doubt it, you two make every holiday a fucking competition. How many chick flicks did you watch last time.”

Arya grinned, “15, and we ate 3 boxes of pizza with garlic bread and chips and soft drink.”

“Both of you are disgusting…” he was cut off by the buzzing of Arya’s phone

“Shut up! It’s Gendry,” Arya said excitedly, nearly dropping her phone in the process, “Hey Gen, you alright?”

_“When you are you coming home?”_

“I could come home now, I mean it’s almost 7.” Arya replied, eyeing Sandor with confusion.

_“Yeah now, that’d be good. See you then. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” Arya said awakrdly and hung up.

“Okay something is definitely wrong with him.” Sandor scoffed.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Arya let Sandor give her a lift home from the coffee shop they were hanging out and she climbed the stairs to their apartment.

“Gen?” she called, knocking on the door.

Of course, she was too lazy to take her keys out her purse. She was Arya Stark, for the Gods’ sake.

“Coming.” She heard him call and he opened the door with a sheepish look on his face.

She walked into his embrace and he hugged her tightly, kissing the crown of her head.

“I missed you today.” He whispered and closed the door, still hanging onto her small frame.

“Me too,” she said looking up, “By the way, happy Valentine’s Day. I did get you chocolate but I ate half of it because I’m on my period and well, I have cravings.”

She fished the half empty packet out her purse and handed to him. He chuckled and brought her into his arms again, “Gods, I love you.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great.” Arya flipped her hair and looked around.

“Your present is in the kitchen.” He told her.

“It better be food because I could probably eat you and a horse right now.”

“Of course, sometimes you act like I haven’t been dating you for nearly 4 years.”

“You might as well be me then.” She smirked and pinched his nose.

“Go sit down at the table you little minx.” He ordered, waving a wooden spoon at her.

“Whatever you say stupid bull.” She rolled her eyes and put her bag and jacket down, skipping to the table.

Gendry was an amazing cook, much better than she was. He was obviously making her favourite, laksa, a food she consumed like water in Braavos. The house smelt like fish sauce but the fresh scent of spices and fresh veggies made her mouth water.

“You are a saint!” she yelled out to him and she could hear him chuckle.

“Love, can you come here for a moment. I need to give you your first gift.”

She rolled her eyes. _Stupid extra bull-headed boy._

She walked to kitchen, ready to scold him when she was met with the site of him on one knee with a tiny box in his hand.

“Arya Stark, love of my life and pain in my ass. You better fucking marry me.” He said.

She froze, her mouth probably gaping like a fish.

“Arya ! I’m old, I can’t stand like this for much longer…”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She screamed, leaping into his arms and sending them both to the floor.

“Arry, stop moving and let me put the damn ring on your finger.” He growled playfully and she giggled abnormally, holding out her hand to let him slide the ring on her finger.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” He smiled, kissing her on the mouth.

“Valentine’s day is for cunts, today is our day.”


	10. i'll be where the love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in response to clover99's request, arya and gendry break up but sansa asks to double date so they have to pretend they're dating.
> 
> Basically this is just a "you wouldn't be my family, you'd be m'lady" in a modern AU of course with a happy ending because I SUCK. I imagine this is a lead on for chapter 9 but about a couple years beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a fun fact about me (ik no one cares but still), irl I am the least romantic person you'll ever meet, I have NO interest in dating anyone (i accidentally told the first person who asked me out to fuck off) and I constantly gag at PDA yet I still write trashy fics like exhibit A. :(

“We have to have a double date!” Sansa squealed.

The news of Sansa and Margery getting together travelled faster than any naked photo of Theon at 3am after a drunken spree at the club. Arya was overjoyed, of course she was, she loved her sister to bits and was the first to know of Sansa’s bisexuality. But Sansa wanted to double date and a big problem with that was Gendry and she had a huge fight last night. Huge was a complete understatement; it was a complete door slamming, screaming fest that lasted into the early hours of the morning. Gendry had left for the night and hadn’t returned until the next morning where he’d just changed, had a shower and went to work. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at her but he wasn’t miserable. He was brewing with anger. Their relationship was definitely over.

“There’s no way I’m going on a double date.” Arya responded loudly, halting any thoughts of Gendry and their recent non-official, official break up.   

“But you have to! Mum still thinks you’re lying about Gendry.” Sansa whined and Arya sighed.

“Sansa, I need to tell you something…”

Gendry walked through the door with a pissed look on his face.

“I’ll ask Gendry, he’ll surely say yes,” Sansa pouted, walking over to her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, “Gendry, Marge and I are dating if Arya didn’t tell you.”

“We haven’t had much time to talk,” He replied coldly, with a very fake smile plastered on his face, “But congrats.”

“Oh well, you know I think it’s about time we had a double date.” Sansa smiled.

“Well if Arya’s alright with it, sure.” He said awkwardly, avoiding Arya’s eyes.

“Fine.” Arya said defeated.

She couldn’t break her sister’s happiness especially because she was so invested in Arya’s love life. Even Gendry knew that.

“Good, I’ll see you guys tonight.” Sansa hugged them both and ran out the door, accidently slamming it on the way out.

“Gen…” Arya started but his cold demeanour.

“Tonight is the last straw Arya, then it’s over.” He said.

“We need to talk.” She said stubbornly.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“You’re being stupid!” she yelled, flustered.

The tears were beginning to form in her eyes again.

Something deep on his eyes was hurt, hurt because he was hurting her.

“We can’t be together.” He replied coldly, averting his gaze.

“All because you couldn’t go to college? Gendry are you actually not right in the fucking head?” Arya yelled.

“It’s about your family, I just don’t fit in. There’s no way I can keep pretending I’m someone else.”

“Mum loves you, Dad loves you, Sansa and Bran _and_ Rickon love you. Robb doesn’t have the pleasure of ever meeting you and bloody Jon is too overprotective!” she screamed and he stopped in his tracks, watching the tears stream down her face, “ _Pretending to be someone else._ How the fuck do you think I survived?”

“Your mum only started liking me after it was revealed that I was Robert’s real son. Your dad is in the same boat,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ve made up my mind Arya, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Get out.” She whispered so silently, he was nearly scared, “Just get the fuck out.”

He grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

“I’ll see you tonight Arya.”

And then he was gone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Of course, Sansa had chosen the fanciest bloody restaurant in King’s Landing. The quaint little candle lit table in the back end of the room made it worse. Gendry was late, apparently he was held up at work but Arya didn’t believe that for one second. Sansa and Marge were… Well in love to say the least. In love, to the point of gagging in Arya’s standards. She suppressed many eyerolls, tapping her fingernails on the table waiting for _him_ to turn up. It’d just be this dinner and then it’ll be all over.

“Sansa?” Arya sighed.

It was better to tell the truth to Sansa Stark because she would hear it either way.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, “Can Gendry not come?”

“He’s coming,” _I think_ , “But there’s something else.”

“What?” she asked, suspicious all the sudden.

Thank the Gods, Marge was too busy yelling on the phone.

“Gendry and I broke up Sansa,” Arya sighed and watched her sister’s face drop, “Or I think we did, I’m not too sure.”

“You can’t break up! You’re soulmates! He was talking about one day marrying you! Gods, you’ve known him since you were eleven. Why?!”

“He doesn’t think he’s worthy of our family. Worthy of me.”

“He feels overwhelmed? What? Is it our money?” Sansa nearly screamed.

“Maybe? I don’t know. It’s a number of things…”

Arya was cut off by her sister’s glare to someone behind her. It was Gendry of course, wearing pressed pants and a nice top.

“You bastard!” Sansa hissed and Gendry took a step back.

Arya just cradled her head in her hands.

“There is no one in the world more perfect for my sister than you! And you want to take that away from her?!”

Gendry raised his hands in defence but Sansa continued.

“I tried to get you together since Arya was 16! 16! I cannot believe you selfish prick! Don’t you realise Arya doesn’t give a shit about money or status or what bloody job you have? You could be a garbage collector and she still want you to put a ring on her finger somewhere down the line.”

“I need some air.” Arya announced and brushed by Gendry and his shocked expression.

“Sansa…”

“Don’t bloody try anything now! You’ve broken my baby sister’s heart and you’re going to regret crossing our family.”

“Sansa...”

“You can go die in a big ditch asshole!”

“Sansa!” he raised his voice and Arya stopped by the door in surprise, “I fucking love her okay? I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I’ve never been given nice things in life, never! And then your sister walks into my life. I don’t deserve her! I don’t!”

“You’re fucking stupid if you think that.” Marge chimed in and Arya smiled sadly.

Gendry looked at her with a pained expression on his face. It didn’t look like he cared that the entire restaurant was staring at him.

“You think that too?” he asked, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

“I’ll be at home when you want to talk.” She said quietly, exiting the restaurant and heading to her car.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

She didn’t know if she was relieved or terrified when he finally came home an hour later, most likely sporting a bruised pride which was a Sansa speciality. It was dark out and she hadn’t bothered turning on any lights in their lonely little apartment, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. It was freezing but Arya had no courage to stand up and get a blanket or one of her, no _his_ hoodies. He seemed to read her mind and placed his own jacket around her shoulders sitting on the opposite side of the couch with his head in his hands.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” he murmured and she looked at him.

“Gen…”

“No, I did Arya and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything, I just… I just feel like I’m not enough for you.” He sighed.

She put her tea down and crawled over to him, sliding onto his lap.

“You’re really stupid, you know that?” she said, stroking his cheek.

“I’m being serious.”

“Stupidest of the stupid.”

“Arya.”

“I can’t put it into words, you’re so stupid.”

And finally, that gorgeous smile erupted on his face and he buried his head into her neck.

“Don’t ever leave me Gendry.” Arya whispered and she felt him sigh.

“Never darling.”


	11. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arya and gendry are woken up by their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just needed this fluffy cuteness :) even though in reality I despise domesticity, i'll do about anything for this ship.

It must have been the early hours of the morning when he was woken by the loud scream of his four-year-old daughter and the little footsteps as she came running down the corridor to their bedroom. Arya stirred beside him, rubbing her eyes groggily.

“What was that?” she asked, her voice husky with sleep.

Gendry was about to answer when little Lyanna rushed through the door and jumped into their bed with tears streaming down her face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Arya asked soothingly, holding their girl in her arms.

Between hiccups, her blue eyes looked up to him and her mother worriedly.

“I had a nightmare.”

“It’s alright little one,” Gendry smiled and smoothed down her hair, “Daddy and mummy are here now, you’re safe.”

“And there’s a monster in my room!” she protested and dove deeper into his wife’s arms.

“Shhh sweetie, it’s alright. We’ll go kill the monster.” Arya promised and wiped away her tears away.

Gendry looked away and frowned; he hated when his little one was scared and upset. He could see it on Arya’s face as she passed Lyanna over to him and struggled out of bed with her swollen belly.

“Love, you should rest. I can take care of it.” He told her but it was not much use.

“I’m fine Gendry.” She confirmed, tugging on her ugg boots, “You can stay here sweetie or do you wanna come with daddy and I?”

The girl shook her head fiercely and wrapped her arms around Gendry’s neck, “Don’t leave me please daddy.”

“We’re not going to leave you little wolf.” Gendry chuckled, rocking her in his arms while he got up and followed Arya out of their room with a supportive hand on the small of her back.

They entered Lyanna’s room and Arya turned on the lights and quickly found the ‘monster’ which was her dress for the next day on a clothes hanger.

“See little one? No monster.” Gendry showed her and gave his wife a half-hearted smile.

“Can I sleep with you and mummy?” Lyanna asked sweetly and Arya walked up to her and brushed her dark hair off her forehead.

“You’re going have to deal with daddy’s snoring.” She joked and Gendry snorted.

“You might want to hear mummy’s snoring, I think she wins in that one.”

Their little Lyanna began to giggle and a beautiful smile erupted on her lips. Gendry could not begin to explain how much he loved his girls; his lovely little daughter and his extremely gorgeous, feisty wife. His eyes caught her middle and the protective hand splayed over it and he immediately covered her fingers with his, cupping the little bump. Arya looked up to him with the sweetest smile he had seen in long time and caressed his cheek with her other hand.

“Come on you two.” Gendry finally said, walking to the doorway and turning off the light.

Arya followed him back into their room and he gently laid their daughter down in the covers before sliding over to try and help Arya climb into bed.

“Love, I’m fine,” Arya insisted, “Gendry Waters, how many times…”

“A lot more times Arya Stark, let me help you sweetheart.”

He carried her bridal style into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

“You didn’t have to do that Bull.” She grumbled.

“Yes I did, my wolf.” He chuckled and settled on the bed himself, letting Arya rest on his chest and their little one to crawl in between them.

“Good night daddy,” Little Lyanna said sweetly, yawning, “Good night mummy.”  

“Good night little bull, sleep tight.” Arya replied, kissing her on the cheek.

“Good night little one.” Gendry said, kissing her on the crown of her head.

Arya looked up at him, her stormy grey eyes pierced into his.

“Good night love.” He whispered and kissed her gently on the lips

“Good night my bull.” She whispered back and rested her head back on his chest.

And for good measure, he kissed the top of her head too, leaning back and sighing in content. 


End file.
